silver_eyed_angelfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice's mansion
Alice's Mansion is the underground fortress of Alice, used for her tea parties. The mansion was originally a gold mine under the fellowship's control, particularly the Van Lacherys. The workers were eaten and Alice dug out the mansion with their tools. The mansion is repaired by the yoma which serve Alice. The mansion has a single entrance and exit, situated above ground. The mansion itself is enormous, capable of housing more than the entire population of Rabona. There are water and plants within the mansion as well as a steady supply of humans captured while searching for gold. Light enters the mansion by being reflected from the surface into the rooms of the mansion. There are numerous passages in the mansion between rooms to connect the rooms. These passages are filled with yoma, scavenger humans, and dangerous awakened. Alice's room Alice's room houses her bed as well as many grotesque dolls. Her favorite doll, mother, lies on her bed at all times. The sign to the door of this room is carved by a claymore sword in crude letters. Tea party room The tea party room has a table to house many guests as well as many yoma servants. It is equipped with food utensils, teacups, and teapots. In addition, it also has torture devices and restraining devices for alice's "fun". Trash room The trash room holds piles of gold, worthless in the mansion as currency, taken from the mine and humans who are attracted to the mine. It originally was guarded by a mindless awakened which was later killed by Hannah. The gold in the trash room is later used to fund the Black card brigade's expeditions. The angel guard was backed by the government of Lautrec to retrieve this gold. Infirmary/Toy room The infirmary is a large infirmary where Alice takes injured guests. The infirmary is run by scavengers and is where they make Alice's dolls. This was where no 28 was first influenced by Icolde into killing the scavengers. This infirmary is not to be confused with the infirmaries of Sanctuary and the Black Card Brigade Brigade which are operated separately from Alice's infirmary. Art room This room contains works of art, probably sculptured by Alice herself. All the art pieces hold something, usually an unfortunate awakened, human, or yoma, but sometimes valuable objects like claymores. Grace entered this room and defeated David with a painting knife. Shoe room The shoe room is a room below the Art room. Grace and Lena fell into here after Dumas destroyed the floor of the Art room. All the shoes in the room are for the left foot. This is where Grace used a shoe to create a whip with David's antenna Armor Room A room/hallway containing suits of armor. This hallway appears to be a popular ambush site for humans who hide in the suits and try to kill any passing awakened with the weapons on the suits. This appears to be an ineffective strategy as both Dumas and Alice easily survived and ate their human attackers. Kitchen The kitchen is a large chamber containing cooking utensils. The doorway is held up by multiple pillars. Humans are usually placed in this room to be fed to awakened as food. Library A location in the mansion which presumably holds books. This was the location Alice and Noble played claymore chess. Merchant section A small section of the Mansion where Raya and Maya set up shop. Presumably located at a crossroads of a few larger hallways. Sanctuary Sanctuary is a self-sufficient society of awakened and humans. There are many buildings and establishments as well as an awakened-governed heirarchy. Sanctuary has a river running through it as well as mines, water mills, a government building, an arena, the Daydream, as well as many multi-story houses and stores. For food, grain is grown in surrounding fields for the humans and dead humans and scavengers are eaten for the awakened. The members of sanctuary hold most of the claymores to prevent an attack from the black card brigade. Cathedral The central part of the mansion, having a large cathedral placed in the center. The cathedral houses the black card brigade's weapon shops, training grounds, housing, infirmary, and meeting rooms. This area and the surrounding passageways are booby-trapped with awakened-killing traps to prevent attacks. The Garden The tea garden is a large space situated under outside light, making it ideal to grow plants. The garden is very expansive, having its own lakes and an exotic variety of plants. It is around the size of Pieta. This is the location Alice fought grace, completely destroying the garden in a panic attack. This may be where the Black Card Brigade gets its food. Geyser room The geyser room is a room where active geysers spray hot water many meters into the air. They are the cause of the mist found in many of the hallways of the mansion. Dumas got shot into the air and burned by sitting on one geyser here. Dungeons The dungeons are a labyrinth of rooms and hallways. Category:Lautrec Category:Places